


(flower) crown fit for a king

by skyscapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Does a tiny forehead tattoo count, Established Relationship, Florist Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, Iwaizumi also gets a flower crown, M/M, Oikawa gets a flower crown, Tattoo Artist Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday moni!!!, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes
Summary: What's a king without a crown?in which IwaOi make each other flower crowns of all sorts
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	(flower) crown fit for a king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll bloom a garden for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818941) by [Mondisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster). 



> This was inspired by Moni's wonderful flowershop/tatoo artist AU, and also by Moni herself for just being wonderful overall. Happy birthday! I'm so glad you liked this!! <3 
> 
> This fic would make more sense if you read hers first since it's a direct continuation. Also I know very little about flowers so pls be gracious with any inaccuracies hehe
> 
> Anyways. It's indulgent fluff hours. Enjoy!

“And just  _ what  _ do you think you’re doing?” 

Oikawa looks up sheepishly. Hajime raises an eyebrow and taps his foot impatiently, clearly waiting for an explanation. 

“You’ve been playing with the petals of that one for the past half hour,” Hajime informs him. “You know that petals tend to fall off when you do that, right?”

Oikawa throws his hands up in a  _ well, what can you do?  _ gesture, and smirks.  _ Smirks.  _ Hajime wonders how he fell for this kind of audacity. 

“Maybe they would make an exception for me!” Oikawa suggests with a flourish. 

“Maybe I’ll kick you out of the shop,” Hajime replies dryly. “For good.”

“Iwa-chan would  _ never-” _

“Maybe I’ll just make you sleep on the couch instead.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa holds a hand to his heart. “Now that’s crossing a line, don’t you think? Anyway, we both know you can’t resist  _ this.” _

Hajime pretends to consider. “Meh,” he concludes. 

“ _ Rude!” _

Hajime laughs and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He plucks the flower - a soft pink dahlia - out of the container and places it in Oikawa’s slightly shocked hands. He sends up a silent prayer of gratitude that Suga wasn’t at the store that afternoon. “Have it,” he says. “Suits you.” 

To drive the point home, Hajime carefully tucks the stem of the flower behind Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa looks down at him, eyes shining in silent wonder. He mentally congratulates himself for reducing Oikawa to a flushing mess. 

Hajime narrows his eyes, the stirrings of an idea forming in his head. Suga would probably kill him… unless Hajime paid for it out of his own pocket… he’d never tell Oikawa about that though. 

“Wait here a sec,” he says, walking back to the counter. There’s a cabinet under it that has everything he would need. A roll of wire, scissors, some flower tape… he digs around in the refrigerated storage to find pre-made bunches of filler flowers. A handful of baby’s breath, some ivy for greenery. 

He walks back over to where Oikawa is waiting for him, fingers still playing with the flower in his hair like he can’t believe it’s there. Hajime’s heart picks up in excitement. This is just the sort of cheesy nonsense that Oikawa would  _ love.  _

Which now meant that Iwaizumi would love it too. Naturally. 

He pulls a few more dahlia’s out of the container before sitting down on the ground, arranging his materials next to him. “Get down here,” he tells Oikawa. 

Oikawa looks confused but obliges without question. 

“Turn around.”

Oikawa turns, settling himself comfortably in between Hajime’s outstretched legs. “What… what exactly are you planning on doing with me, Iwa-chan?”

In response, Hajime unrolls the wire and wraps it around the circumference of Oikawa’s head. He hears Oikawa gasp as the realization hits him. 

“Iwa-chan!!” he exclaims in delight. “I had no idea you could be so romantic, you  _ brute _ ! This is definitely my influence...” 

“Yeah, well. Don’t make me change my mind,” he grumbles, cutting the wire and wrapping it in green floral tape. “I thought it was fitting. Y’know… they called you the great king back at school right? What’s a king without a crown?”

At that Oikawa turns around to face him. For once, he’s completely silent, only looking at Hajime with wide brown eyes until Hajime wonders if he’s said something wrong. “What?”

Oikawa’s smile is soft and small. The real kind. The kind that had wrapped Hajime around Oikawa’s little finger like a persistent garden vine and refused to let go. 

“Nothing,” Oikawa says. “It’s perfect. That’s all.” 

Hajime chuckles. He cuts the stems of the dahlias, using the wire to bundle them up with the baby’s breath and ivy. Oikawa watches his hands as he works, transfixed. Occasionally, he looks up and meets Hajime’s eyes and smiles. 

It takes an admirable amount of self-control for Hajime to not drop everything and kiss him stupid at that moment. 

Flower crowns were one of their more popular special products, and Hajime’s had a lot of practice making them. The whole process is over quickly. The crown is dominated by the pink dahlia’s Oikawa had been admiring, little buds of baby’s breath nestled in between, and the dark green ivy adding contrast to the lighter hues. 

“What do you think?” Hajime asks. 

“Wow…” Oikawa breathes. 

Hajime grins and picks it up. Oikawa dips his head forwards and Haime gently places the crown on his head. Oikawa’s smile is transcendent. Radiant. 

There is nothing that can stop Hajime from kissing him now. So he does - enthusiastically. 

Oikawa doesn’t protest, his hands overlap Hajime’s as he cups Oikawa’s face and presses their mouths together. 

“You know,” Oikawa says when they pull apart. “I can’t be the only one with a crown, that’s just not fair.” He reaches out, thumbing the side of Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Right here,” Oikawa murmurs. “Maybe just… a border of flowers riiiight above your eye. Entirely up to you, of course - but I can have the design ready in just a few days. You just have to decide what kind of flower you want.”

Hajime’s breath hitches in his throat. He’d told Oikawa that he wanted to get a tattoo, something to commemorate both of them. He just hadn’t been sure of  _ what  _ exactly, but this…

“Perfect,” Hajime tells him, a slow grin already blossoming on his face. “I- it’s perfect.”

Oikawa laughs. “Glad you think so! Now… what kind of flowers? That might be a difficult decision so you should take your time-”

“Did you know,” Imaizumi cuts him off abruptly, fingers reaching out to stroke the pink petals of Oikawa’s crown, “that dahlias often symbolize loyalty?”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide. “No,” he says quietly, “I didn’t.”

“Commitment,” Imaizumi continues. “The kind of love that lasts a lifetime.”

Oikawa smiles at him. “I guess it’s a no-brainer then, huh?”

“Dahlia flowers and your name.” Iwaizumi says, before leaning in quickly to give him a quick chaste kiss. “Sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment/kudos if you liked this and check out Moni's fic and leave her some love too!! <3


End file.
